Realize
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: 2 Chapters up 4/20 - The boys blow into Helena Montana and Sam catches himself checking out a girl at the Bar & Grill - She finds herself attracted to him as well, but she has her secrets and she's not willing to tell anyone until the boys figure it out. - Story does NOT follow the series.
1. Ch 1 Voice Of An Angel

**Chapter 1** – Voice Of An Angel

Erin looked at herself in the mirror. Her indigo eyes gave a way to her insomnia and sleepless nights as of late. Ever since that fateful night almost a year ago she really couldn't sleep. It had been the sole reason she couldn't sleep most nights or days, she usually worked at night and slept during the day. She sighed heavily as she finished drying her waist length dark auburn hair. She finished getting dressed with her jeans, sneakers and her navy blue t-shirt. She grabbed her car keys and her apron as she walked out the door of her small apartment and headed to the bar.

Mack & Millie's Bar and Grill

The blue neon sign flashed above the building. Erin sighed softly as she got out of her black 1983 Chevy Step side pickup. She'd always been more into trucks then cars. Which was why then she turned 21 her dad got the 1983 pickup from the year she was born she couldn't have been happier. A year later and the truck still run like a champ. Though her parents were gone she would cherish the pickup forever until it absolutely wouldn't run any longer.

She walked in the door and the raven haired Millie was behind the bar as usually serving drinks and getting hit on by all the patrons sitting on the bar stools.. Millie wasn't a bad looking woman. She was 56 years old, about 5'4" with long black and silver hair; it went straight down her back and went to just about her knees. She was pretty tony compared to her husband Mack was the cook. Mack, retired marine was about 6 foot and rather built.

"Oh Thank God Erin you're here." Millie exclaimed.

Erin laughed as she walked over and went behind the bar where she placed her car keys and hoodie. "We're a little packed tonight Mills."

Millie chuckled. "You just ain't whistling Dixie kid. Mack is going crazy back there behind the grill. Can you please clock in early; I will pay you double time."

Erin smiled as she nodded. "You know you don't have to pay me double time Mills, I'm good with just straight pay." Erin winked as she pushed through the swinging door as she tied her apron around her waist and grabbed an order pad and a pen. "Evening Mack."

Mack spun around as he held his hand over his heart. "Oh Jeez, Erin don't give me a heart attack like that." He took in her tired appearance and smiled softly at her. "Still can't sleep huh kid?"

Erin shook her head. "I got some off and on a little, but nothing solid and never a full eight hours. Hell I'd be lucky to get two or three hours." She smiled as she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek lightly. "I better get going or your wife will have my head." She watched as Mack nodded and winked at her, both knowing how Millie was on super busy nights. She returned his wink and walked back through the swinging double doors to begin her night like every night.

-10 Miles from Helena Montana-

Sam sat in the back of his brother's Chevy Impala, slouched down trying to relax somewhat. He tried sleeping but his visions had already plagued his mind three times for the night and he knew sleep wasn't going to happen as long as he was in the car. "He made a face as he watched his older brother Dean driving while his girlfriend Tina was sitting about as close as she could without actually sitting in his lap and was kissing his neck.

Why they didn't just pull over and get motel rooms for the night was beyond him. His brother could get laid and he could get sleep and hopefully not here his brother getting laid. Tina was a kick ass hunter like the two of them. More so like his brother Dean; this was probably why the attraction was so strong between them. Her dad had been a hunter like theirs and had basically taught her everything he knew, like their father had taught them.

Sam rolled his eyes as he shook his head and repositioned his body trying to get comfortable.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror at his brother. He knew something was on his mind or maybe he was reading too much into it. It had been a few weeks since their dad's death and the kid seemed to of bounced back just fine. But he seemed like there was something wrong. Dean's green orbs looked down at Tina when she leaned against his chest and wound his arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head. He was thankful she stopped kissing his neck or he was going to have a major problem in his pants that only she could fix, but he wasn't trying to produce a porn in front of his baby brother. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he needed to get laid.

Tina looked up at the handsomely rugged face of her boyfriend. She did like just the smattering of stubble along his jaw. She ran the pad of her thumb along his strong jaw line. "What's wrong babe?" She asked in a hushed tone. She could see the look of worry on his face.

Dean looked down from the road at her and back up as he shook his head negatively. "Nothing…yet." He advised just as quietly. "We'll discuss it later."

Tina nodded as she caught on to his tone. She figured it out when she noticed his eyes kept going to the rear view mirror to the figure in the back seat. He was worried about his brother for some reason. Her hand came up and rubbed his t-shirt covered chest. "Okay…Maybe we should stop for the night." She suggested. "You know, food, sex and sleep would be a great idea right now and in that order."

Dean groaned. "I love it when you read my mind." His head dipped and brushed a soft kiss over her lips; he felt her hand slide down to his inner thigh and squeezed it gently. Oh yea she was ripe for the picking. "Patience, sustenance first and then I'm all yours for the rest of the night." He winked down at her as he squeezed her waist.

Dean pulled into a motel and he got him and Tina checked into one room and a couple of rooms down he got Sam his room. As they got the car unloaded Dean's green eyes watched as his little brother grabbed his bags and laptop and went into his room, slamming the door with more force than was necessary. Dean shook his head as he walked back into his room. "Something is definitely going on with Sam."

Tina pushed up and sat on the mid-thigh high dresser. "What do you think it is?" She questioned as she watched Dean walked into the room and set all of the bags down before walking over to her.

Dean cleared his throat as he stood in front of Tina; his eyes locking with hers. "I think maybe he's lonely." He could see the quizzical look on her face. "What I mean is – I think he's tired of seeing us all over each other. Personally, I think he needs to get laid."

Tina rolled her eyes as she pinched Dean's side and laughed when he yelped out in surprise. "Dean Winchester, stop thinking with your downstairs head! Every problem is not about sex when it comes to Sammy. Maybe he's ready to fall in love again. Ever think of it that way? No of course not. Get your mind out of the gutter and don't pester your brother too much at dinner tonight. Just let him be for a while. Let him figure stuff out on his own."

Dean cupped Tina's cheeks as he kissed her lips softly. "Yes ma'am." He knew Tina was just looking out for his little brother and knew sometimes Dean could be rough around the edges when it came to Sam and going after girls to get some tail. "I can't help my mind sitting in the gutter, I blame you. It's your fault my downstairs mind is always going." Kissing her lips again he took her hand in his. "C'mon let's go get mopey and get some grub. Once were fed you're staying naked with me until tomorrow morning…maybe longer."

"You won't get any complaints from me." She admitted. A shiver went down Tina's spine as she nodded and couldn't help fully agreeing with anything Dean wanted. He had the most strange and unusual affect on her twenty-four-seven.

"Yea I didn't think I would beautiful." His voice a couple of octaves lower than normal; clearly she had her own affects on him as well. They walked by Sam's room and Dean banged on the door with the side of his fist. "C'mon Sammy, let's get some grub and you can come back and sleep."

Sam grumbled as he grabbed his brown hoodie and pulled it on. "Yea – yea." Following Dean and Tina to the car.

Mack & Millie's Bar and Grill – The blue flashing sign was like a beacon in the dark of the night.

Dean smiled. "I bet this place has some fuckin GREAT burgers and pie."

Tina and Sam both rolled their eyes as they followed Dean into the bar and grill. They found a booth to sit at in the back and before anyone could order anything Sam's smoky blue eyes were instantly locked onto something that had his complete attention.

Dean turned and looked over his shoulder at what had his brother's attention. He couldn't help the smirk as he saw the cute waitress with the dark auburn hair to her waist. "Nice little brother." Dean mumbled before receiving an elbow in the ribs from Tina who had one of her dark eyebrows lifted. Dean smiled. "I meant for him babe."

"Yea you better or the only action you'll be seeing with your hand in the shower later." Tina snapped out.

Sam's eyes followed the dark auburn haired girl as she smiled and made small chatter with most of the patrons who were more than likely regulars. Hell if Sam lived here he'd be here breakfast, lunch, dinner and desert. She was beautiful; absolutely beautiful. Blondes were usually his thing but for some reason this girl had his attention. His smoky blue eyes watched as she stopped in front of their table and smiled softly.

"Evening, what can I get for you guys?"

Then he heard it; the voice of an angel.


	2. Ch 2 Some Kind Of Saint

**Chapter 2**

Erin laughed at talked with a few of the regulars when Millie gave her a nudge. "Go get the order for that threesome that just came in the door. Erin nodded as she walked towards their table as she smiled softly and pulled her fingers through her hair. "Evening, what can I get for you guys?"

Sam couldn't get over how beautiful she was. His smoky blue eyes scrapped down the curves of her body; before going back up and locking on her indigo eyes. Sam smiled and she liked that she actually smiled back at him.

Dean smirked as he cleared his throat and broke whatever spell the cute waitress had over his little brother. Her head snapped to the left as she looked at him. "I would like a double cheeseburger with everything and fries with a beer. What'ca want babe?"

Tina smiled. "Grilled chicken and red potatoes with ice tea."

Dean smirked. "Sammy, what would you like?"

Sam cleared his throat. "I'll just have the burger, fries and beer same as my brother."

Erin wrote down the entire order. "Okay, let me get your order in and I'll bring your drinks right over." She excused herself and walked over to the bar.

Millie wasn't blind she saw the looks between Erin and the stranger. "Are you okay kid?" Millie nodded her head towards the table she'd just walked over from. "They looked like they were giving you a bad time."

Erin shook her head negatively. "Nope, everything's cool."

Millie gripped Erin's chin and forced the girl to look her in the eyes. She took in the slightly tired look on her face and the almost visible dark circles under her eyes. "You still aren't getting enough sleep are you?"

Erin shook her head again. "No ma'am. Just can't seem to force myself to sleep when I'm supposed to."

Millie nodded. "Why don't you take your break, Mack made you a thermos of your favorite drink. It should be at the perfect temperature right now."

Erin nodded. "Can you give me two beers and an ice tea?" She watched as Millie popped the tops off two ice cold beers and poured one deep glass of ice tea. She watched as Millie got the drinks she'd requested. She placed them on a tray and walked them back over to the table. She set them down. "Food should be ready in about ten minutes, can I get you guys anything else?"

Tina smiled softly as she shook her head. "No thank you." She watched as the girl nodded her head and disappeared across the bar behind the double swinging doors. "Sammy if you don't talk to her or something you're going to miss your chance."

Sam shook his head. "I'm good."

Dean groaned. "Little brother, you need to – let's be honest you need to get laid." Dean groaned a second time when Tina planted her elbow in Dean's ribs. "What babe? I'm just being honest."

Sam scowled across the table. "Be honest with someone else and stop being a dick." Sam got up from the table and walked outside to get some fresh air.

Dean looked down and he saw the scowl on his girl's face. "Kristina, why are you looking at me like that?" Dean asked using her full name as he nudged her in the side when she turned to look away from him.

Kristina looked back at Dean. "I told you to just lay off; just leave your damn brother alone. He's got to work through his own demons. Why are you always trying to push him into something he doesn't want?"

Dean scowled at first before nodding. "Okay – Okay, I'll stop. I just want something better for him. He doesn't do anything except sit in the motels and do research on his laptop or go to the library or what the hell ever. I just want him to get out there and meet some cute chic that's going to rock his world a couple of times."

Kristina looked back at Dean again. "I understand you wanting to help your brother. But I'm sure he doesn't need any help in the booty department. Just let him be babe. He'll take care of his own sexual needs. You just worry about mine."

Dean pursed his lips together. "Yes ma'am." He would eventually learn that going behind her and saying something stupid would get him the stink eye, but not yet; definitely not yet. He liked it when she was bossy and authoritative; even more so when she wore the respective pants in their relationship. But ONLY her; anyone else who tried that shit wouldn't get away with it. Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

Sam breathed deeply as he walked outside and tried to calm himself down. No one knew how to piss him off faster than his own brother. He wished Dean would just leave him alone about his sex life. He knew he meant well but it was just not the time for this bullshit. Once he got around to the side of the building he squatted down against the building and breathed deeply a few times. He felt someone nudge his side as he looked up and noticed it was the waitress. She smiled softly as she handed him an open beer.

"You look like you had a day where you could use this." Erin smiled softly down at the handsome stranger. She'd decided to take a breather and have a glass of her favorite drink that Mack made for her.

Sam could see her drinking something red from a glass. "Should I even ask what that is?"

Erin laughed softly. "It's uh – it's warm cranberry juice and lemon juice. It's an acquired taste. Mack makes it for me." She laughed again as she sat down against the building next to him. "I'm Erin, by the way. Erin Moony." She held out her hand and smiled again as his big hand engulfed hers and shook it gently.

"Sam Winchester, nice to meet you." Sam said shaking her hand.

"So how long have you guys been on the road?" Erin asked with a smile. She laughed when he smiled and shook his head. "You can tell there's some tension there, it's kind of obvious. When you work at the bar as long as I have you can just tell when people have been cramped into a vehicle for too long."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together. "How long have you been working here? You don't look that old."

Erin took a drink from her glass as she watched Sam lean back and set his butt on the ground and stretched his REALLLY long legs out in front of him and crossed his right foot over his left at the ankle much like she had. He was 6'3 maybe 6'4. He was extremely tall. "I was in my fourth year of med school and then my parents died and suddenly school was the last thing on my mind. So I came back home to Helena, packed up my parents' home, put everything in storage that I couldn't bear to throw away and sold my childhood home to the highest bidder. I got a little two bedroom apartment a few blocks from here and started working for Millie and Mack about a year ago. I'll be twenty-three in a couple of weeks."

Erin sighed softly as she took another drink from her glass. "You don't look that old yourself."

Sam shook his head. "My story is a little more complicated than that, but I left college at Stamford when someone close to me died and went on the road with my brother and along the way he picked up his girlfriend who he has too much in common with."

Before long they were both trading stories and laughing. Erin checked her watch. "Oh God, I can't believe we've been talking for an hour and a half. Your food is probably cold by now. C'mon back inside, I'll get you some fresh food." Erin pushed up from the wall as she watched Sam do the same. Wow he really was tall. "I'm 5'9 and you make me feel like a mouse."

Sam chuckled as he stood to his full height. "I'm 6'4 so most people look like mice to me." He joked as he listened to her laugh and followed her back into the building. He could listen to her laugh for the rest of his life and be completely content. Once they got back into the bar, Sam sat down and watched as Erin grabbed his full plate along with Dean and Tina's empty plates and winked at him.

"I'll be right back with your meal." She walked off and disappeared between the swinging double doors. "Hey Mack can you get me a fresh plate please." She turned to Millie. "Sorry Mills, I didn't mean to flake on you for an hour and a half."

Millie chuckled. "Don't worry about it sweetheart; I can see who you was engaged with and I don't rightly blame you. Mack and I met the same way almost thirty years ago."

Once Mack got fresh food made Millie handed the plate to Erin. "Here sweet cheeks, go feed that boy, he looks mighty hungry." She nudged Erin's hip.

Erin couldn't help laughing as she walked through the double swinging doors. Sam was sitting with the guy and girl he'd named as his brother and his girl. She could tell the girl was ready to leave. Erin set the plate down in front of Sam. "Here ya go. I really am sorry about keeping you outside."

Sam chuckled as he shook his head. "It's no big deal. It was nice to have normal conversation for once."

Dean cleared his throat. "Hurry it up Sammy; we're ready to get back to the motel."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

Erin laughed. "Hey if you two want to split you can, I get off in about an hour, I can take him where ever he needs to be."

Sam smiled. "Thanks Erin. I'd appreciate that." He stated honestly as he rolled his eyes yet again and watched as his brother and girl scooted out of the booth and took off as his smoky blue eyes continued to watch Erin as he ate. It didn't matter how drunk some of the patrons were; the smile never left her face.

Sam couldn't help thinking she had to of been some kind of saint.


	3. Ch 3 No Rest For The Wicked

**Chapter 3** – No Rest For The Wicked

Indigo eyes looked around the empty bar than couldn't help landing on the only one left in the bar; Sam. Erin finished whipping down the tables as she placed the chairs on the tables.

Smoky blue eyes watched as Erin cleaned up after the last few customers shuffled out of the bar and grill as it closed around 2 AM. He smiled as he watched the dish rag hanging from her back pocket swing side to side. She disappeared behind the bar as she tossed the dishrag behind the bar and then walked back out pulling on a black hoodie. Sam stood up as he pulled on his brown hoodie and smiled as she stopped in front of him.

Erin pulled her truck keys from her back pocket. "You ready to go?"

Sam nodded as he followed her out and nearly had a heart attack when he stopped in front of the 1983 Chevy step side. "This is your truck?" He groaned when she laughed and nodded. "My brother would love to see this."

Erin got in and unlocked the door. "Like classics does he?"

Sam got in the passenger side and watched as she started up the beautiful truck. "Hell yes he does."

Erin smiled over after Sam told her which motel they were staying at. "Well hopefully he can get a look at it before you guys leave town."

Sam nodded. "Yea we'll probably be here for a few days. Do you always work nights at the bar?" He asked; he couldn't help inhaling her scent as it filled the cab of the truck. He couldn't put his finger on the scent as he kept smelling it. He looked up at the motel when she pulled the truck to a stop, put it in park and killed the engine. "So it was nice getting to know you."

Erin smiled as she nodded. "Yea, you too Sam."

Sam looked down at his hands as he pulled his motel room key out. "You want to come in for a beer or something to drink?" He really didn't feel like saying goodbye to her yet.

Erin nodded. "Sure; I usually stay up a couple of hours after work anyways." Erin slid from the truck with Sam as they walked up to his motel room door and she watched as Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Sam was thankful he hadn't messed up his motel room yet as he watched Erin walk in and he reached around and flipped the light on. He watched as Erin looked around the navy blue room and nodded.

"Somehow this feels like you." Erin laughed as she looked around before her eyes went back to Sam who was leaning against the door frame watching her. "Yea, this definitely feels like you."

Sam chuckled as he pushed off the door frame and walked over to the ice chest he had sitting on the dresser. "How about that beer I promised you?" He watched as she nodded. He opened the chest and pulled out two beer bottles and popped the top on the first one and handed it to Erin.

"Thanks." Erin smiled as she took the open beer and clinked her bottle against Sam's as they both took a long drink of their beers. "So how long have you guys been on the road together?"

Sam smiled. "Uh too long; much too long to really care about. Have you done any traveling? I mean other than to college?"

Erin shook her head negatively. "No, I always wanted to. I wanted to save money and go to Scotland or maybe even Mexico. Just one week, but Mom and dad's death threw me for a loop. I haven't exactly been able to just move on without feeling guilty. I'll get to the traveling part soon enough. It's just going to take me a while. There are a few things I have to finish up here before I can even think about taking off. But I'll get out of here eventually."

Sam nodded. "What about going back to school?"

Erin nodded. "Yea, I wouldn't mind going back to school eventually, but it probably won't be for a very long time. I would love to finish med school. But like I said I've got a few things I need to finish before I can really go anywhere or do anything; when I go back I want to be fully focused."

Sam nodded again. "That's actually a pretty smart thing to do."

Erin watched as Sam put his beer down and walked over to her and stopped in front of her. "What is it Sam?"

Sam's smoky blue eyes watched as Erin's indigo eyes looked up and locked with his. Sam swallowed hard. "I just – I just need to do something. I hope you don't get pissed off at me for it."

Sam cupped her face as he leaned down and captured her lips; the kiss was soft at first and then suddenly grew with every move of his lips. He was elated when she responded and began kissing him back. Her hands came up and went around his wrists as she held onto him as tightly as she could. He could tell she was straining to reach him, because of his height. Suddenly his hands moved down from her face as they slid down her body and gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her fingers weaved through his soft hair. His tongue swiped her bottom lip and her lips parted granting him access. He couldn't hold back the groan as his tongue came in contact with hers. Her back met the wall and then Sam pulled back and set her on the dresser as he stood between her legs.

Sam's lips traveled down her jaw and neck as his hands slowly enjoyed the curves of her body. His fingertips grazed her skin where her t-shirt had ridden up at her waistline and he suddenly felt like he was on fire as his hands made short work of her shirt as his lips traveled down her chest.

Erin closed her eyes at the feeling of Sam's lips and hands all over her body. She felt like she was being burned every place his fingertips touched her. She felt his lips make their way back up to her lips. Her hands slid down his torso and unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before she tugged on his t-shirt and tossed it. His hands pulled her sneakers off before wrapping her legs around his waist again and pulling her off the dresser and walked over to the bed with her as he sat down; she sat straddled across his lap. Their lips only disconnected once to remove his shirt.

Sam felt like his blood was boiling, every time she moved against him her lace bra would brush against his bare chest. His hands went down and undid her jeans the same time she was undoing his as well. The white lace bra kept rubbing against his bare chest as he growled slight in the back of his throat as his hand went to the middle of her back and held her against him as he stood and turned; gently laying her back against the bed. His body was cradled between her thighs as his lips found their way back to hers.

Erin sucked in a breath when she felt Sam's hand slid down her body and into her jeans and panties and brushed against her core. She sucked in another breath when she actually felt one of his fingers enter her. She heard him groan audibly.

"Oh God Erin, is all that for me?" Sam asked in a husky voice. His mouth was next to her ear as he leaned his head down and continued to kiss her neck and ear while slowly stroking his finger in her core.

"S-Sam…" She couldn't help moaning out. Her hands gripped his biceps as a shutter went through her entire body. As he pushed back slighty and knelt between her thighs his free hand came up and pulled the cup of her left bra cup down and his lips latched onto her nipple, all the while his hand pushed a second finger into her body and continued working her body into a frenzy.

Sam's resolve broke as his name slipped past her beautiful lips more than a few times. He leaned up as he kissed her lips softly and his fingers slipped from her body and he made short work of her bra as he thumbs hooked in her jeans and panties and pulled them down her long legs and freed her body of them. His smoky blue eyes took in every piece of naked flesh that he could; he started to crawl up her body, but her barefoot pushed against his washboard stomach and stopped him from advancing on her.

Erin pursed her lips as she slid her barefoot down his amazing abs and pushed him back to stand at the end of the bed. She moved down and her lips placed feather kisses across his abs and stomach. She could feel his body shaking slightly as his hands came up and his fingers weaved through her hair. Her hands slid up as she began tugging his own jeans and boxer/briefs down his long legs. She smirked up at him as his erection sprang free.

Sam finally got her pushed back onto the bed as he crawled up her body. Sam looked down as he guided his erection into her body. He heard her breath catch in her throat as he steadied himself, he wanted to make sure she was acclimated to his size before moving on further he wasn't a small man by any means and she was already small to begin with. He could tell by how tight she was that she hadn't been with another man for awhile. He looked down and when she nodded he leaned over and captured her lips as he began rocking in and out of her body. Her hands gripped his biceps as she held on tightly too him and he enjoyed every second. He growled against her lips when she actually gripped like right butt cheek in her small hand.

Before long their climaxes were shoving them both off the edge of ecstasy and then some.

Lying in bed as they stared at each other as they both were trying to catch their breath Erin smirked. "I hope there's more where that came from."

Sam chuckled as he pulled her body against his. "Oh yea there's definitely more." He leaned over and captured her lips again, before long he could feel his erection coming back to life as he slipped between her thighs again and slipped back into her willing body.

Tonight there would be no sleep for the wicked.


	4. Ch 4 Do What They Please

**Chapter 4** – Do What They Please

Once Dean and Kristina were back to their room; Kristina lay across the bed as Dean walked into the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and giggled softly when he actually left the door open to pee. She shook her head. "Do you think Sammy is going to be okay? We don't anything about that girl or this place."

Dean chuckled. "You're seriously asking me about my brother while I'm taking a piss?" He loved her she did care about what happened to him and his brother. "You've got the best timing for questions babe."

Kristina rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Shut up dick." She watched as he walked over and washing his hands after flushing the toilet and was almost proud that he'd done something hygienic for once and she didn't have to yell at him about it.

Dean walked back into the bedroom and saw Kristina sitting on the bed and he couldn't help but smile. Her scent was all over the damn room. Normally, when it was just him and Sam it was their scent but it was her scent; ever since she'd been on the road with them it took Kristina being in the room five minutes and the whole place was engulfed in her scent. He walked over and sat next to her, his arm instantly going around her waist and pulling her further into his side as her head rested where his shoulder and chest met. He chuckled when she got even more comfortable and draped her leg over his left thigh. He handed her the TV remote and as she flipped the TV on and did some channel surfing looking for a movie or something. Dean leaned down and took both her sneakers off so she'd be more comfortable.

Kristina watched as he leaned up and wrapped his arm around her waist again. She looked up at him and he looked down and neither one of them could stop themselves as their lips met in the middle. Before long Kristina's back met the comforter of the bed and Dean's glorious weight was pressed against her; even though he was trying to keep himself from smashing her. "Dean you don't have to hold yourself up off of me." She whispered next to his ear when her lips softly place an open mouth kiss on his ear lobe. She felt his body shudder against her body and she couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

Dean pulled back breathing raggedly. "I'm not going to press you so far into the bed that you leave an impression." His hands made short work of her t-shirt.

Kristina cracked a smile. "Hello, maybe you haven't met me, but this isn't our first rodeo baby."

Dean chuckled. "Just humor me please." Dean sat up and hooked his thumb in her jeans and pulled them from her body and pulled Kristina with him and then pulled her up and over and she sat straddled on his lap. As she was easing down on his lap her chest was pushed against his and he looked down and was blatantly starting at her lacey bra covered breast. "Oh I know this isn't our first rodeo. But some of your parts are smaller and more delicate than my heavy ass."

Kristina smiled as her lips started on his before they kissed to the side of his neck and slowly crept across his throat down to his collar bone, at which point she felt Dean grip her hips and pulled her closer to his body. She could feel his erection as it got harder and even jumped against the inside of her thigh.

Dean knew she felt that, he was trying to control himself as much as possible. And then he smelt it. It was the strong scent her body could produce. She was completely aroused by him. Her lips were attached to his when he inhaled the arousing aroma. Dean ripped his lips from hers and tried to gain even more control over his body as he his hand slid down and cupped her rear through her jeans.

Kristina's eyes locked with his. "What's wrong?" That came out more breathy then she hoped for. Dean's eyes looked at her rather intensely. His chest was rising and falling

"I can smell you." His voice was thick and husky sounding. Clearly this make out session was affecting both of them heavily.

"What do you mean…" She started to question when she suddenly realized what he was talking about. She blinked a few times. "Oh…" A deep blush ran across her tan cheeks. "Sorry."

Dean closed his eyes and inhaled her scent once more. "Don't be. I like it. It makes me heady." He smirked because after his admittance the scent got stronger and knew she was enjoying it just as much as he was. "It always makes me heady."

Kristina couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her lips, suddenly her embarrassment was over. "Well if you like it…do something about it."

Did she just…No she didn't; did she? Dean's questioning eyes widened. Did she just give him permission to do something more to her? His normally leaf green eyes were a forest green nearly black as they watched as she reached down and pulled on the hem of his t-shirt and he took the initiative to lift his arms and thoroughly enjoyed feeling her fingers as they touched his abs and chest as she pushed his shirt up and off as well.

Dean knew there was no way he was going to do anything more on the comforter of the bed, he wrapped his right arm around Kristina's waist and he stood up with Kristina firmly against him. He almost lost it when she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. His lips found her neck and throat and listened to her mewls of approval as he walked over and placed her on the dresser and then walked back over and yanked the comforter off the bed; also being sure to lock the door.

Dean walked back over and lifted her from the dresser and Kristina wrapped around his upper body and waist again as his hands slid around her and unhooked her bra and it was tossed to the floor with their shirts. He proceeded to push her against the back of the door and held her in place with his pelvis as his hands began exploring the naked flesh of her torso as his lips placed open mouth kisses down her chest and attached to her right breast first kissing and licking its rosy peak. His lips ventured between the valley of her breasts and repeated what he'd done to the right breast on to her left breast. All the while still enjoying her breathless moans and mewls. His name spilled from her lips at least a dozen times and it was all music to his ears.

Dean pulled her away from the door as he walked over and gently set her in the middle of the bed. His hands already peeling off her panties; with every inch he revealed his green eyes took in every naked piece of flesh on her beautiful body. Once his eyes were absolutely done devouring her body whole, he stepped back and pulled his jeans from his body and he turned to the night stand to retrieve a small foil packet.

Kristina couldn't help taking in his beautiful naked backside. When he turned around she was sure with as well-endowed as he was it wouldn't all fi; but it would just like it had so many times before. Her face and eyes never gave away her nervousness; he always made her nervous. It didn't matter how many times they'd been together, he would always make her reach heights of passion induced hazes that only he could do.

Her emerald eyes watched in fascination as he rolled the condom on, completely surprised it didn't scream in horror as it was stretched over his erection. She watched as Dean crawled onto the bed and settled himself between her thighs. He softly kissed her lips and she could feel him pulsing against the apex of her legs. His eyes locked on hers almost as if he was asking for permission to go further, she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him with everything she had in her. Fully letting him know he could continue.

Dean pulled back slightly breathless and chuckled as he looked down and guided his erection slowly into her warm welcome body and the two of them let out DEEP groans at the friction caused by the contact. Her legs wrapped around him again and pushed him deeper. He steadied himself above her as his eyes danced between hers and she smiled softly. Even when she was at her toughest she was delicate to him. He slowly got his breathing under control as he captured her lips and began to rock slowly in and out of her body. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her hands were touching and caressing his back, almost gripping and as she began to moan out for him.

Kristina's feet dropped to the bed as she began pushing up as their pelvises were meeting in the middle of their sexual oblivion. At one point Dean growled because her nails were digging into his shoulders as she was encouraging him on.

Dean loved the feel of her fingernails digging into his flesh so animalistic. He couldn't help as he growled out and increased his pace, his hands slid down to her outer thighs as he gripped the backs and nudged her legs apart even further so he could go even deeper into her willing body. He could feel her walls pulsing and tightening around him and he could feel their impending double orgasm sneaking up on them.

Once she felt him starting to move deeper inside her body she felt as if she was forced over the edge of ecstasy she felt her orgasm as it peaked and start ripping up one side of her body and down the other as she yelled out his name.

Dean rocked in and out a couple more times and his orgasm had him following closely behind hers.

All that was left in the air was the heavy breathing.

It didn't take long for either to recuperate like always. Before long Kristina's legs were wrapped around his waist and he buried to the hilt in her willing body again only they were in the small shower. Just the way they liked it. Not enough room to move, but just enough to do what they pleased.


	5. Ch 5 Gordon Vs Vampire

**Chapter 5** – Gordon Vs. Vampire

Around 10 AM, Sam's eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. The bed sheet was up around his waist and he noticed Erin was gone. He couldn't believe he actually felt disappointed when he woke up and she was missing from his bed. It was nice when they'd finally actually laid down together after all the sweat sex. For some reason it didn't feel like it was just sex. It felt good to have someone in his arms again; seeing each other at such an intimate moment. Dean was sure to make fun of him if he ever crawled around in his head.

Sam sat up as he shook the cobwebs from his head. He looked over and couldn't help the small smile that went to his lips when he saw a piece of paper under his phone with her name and number on it. Sam saved it in his phone with a few notes so as to not forget her; he was definitely sure he'd never forget her. She was such a sweet girl and there was definitely something about her that attracted him to her and vice versa. It didn't seem like a coincidence that they wound up hitting the sheets together. It felt like it happened for a reason.

Sam's head snapped to the room phone when it rang and he answered it. Naturally, Dean was hungry. Of course he was. Anytime he spent the night buried in his girlfriend he was hungry like a bear the following morning as was Kristina. Sam pulled himself from bed and got in the shower.

Once he was dressed and they were sitting in Denny's and their orders were being prepared. Sam cleared his throat. "So why are we meeting Gordon again? He's not the brightest bulb and Ellen told us to stay away from him."

Dean pursed his lips. "He's claiming theirs a vampire nest around here and he wanted our help getting rid of it."

Sam shook his head. "You know he's full of shit right? Gordon Walker doesn't ask for help remember?"

Dean shook his head at his brother. "I don't know what's going on, but you don't say no to a fellow hunter who asks for it."

Sam sighed heavily as he sat back in the booth after he looked at his phone. Dean quirked an eyebrow at his little brother. "What is with you and that damn phone? That's about the hundredth time you've looked at it."

Sam sighed again. "I had a nice time last night with Erin and…"

"Sammy did you…" The question died on Dean's lips when his brother smirked and nodded. "Damn that's my boy!" Dean all but shouted as he leaned over the table and smacked Sam's shoulder.

Sam shook his head. "Shut up."

Dean chuckled and was generally excited for his brother. It wasn't often when he actually looked this good or was this happy. "What happened between you and this chic?"

Sam shrugged. "We talked for a while last night after you pissed me off and I walked outside. It's nice to get along with someone who had bad shit happen to her as well."

Kristina smiled. "Please tell me you got her number Sammy. You know we're going to be in town at least a week. You've GOT to see her a few more times. You're actually glowing."

Dean groaned. "Oh God you forgot to use a condom and you got pregnant didn't?" Dean chuckled. "Well she is going to marry you mister! I don't care if it is a shot gun wedding. No brother of mine is going to be knocked up and not get taken care of."

Sam and Kristina couldn't hold back their laughter as they shook their heads and chuckled at Dean. Dean smiled and looked down when Kristina leaned against him. He loved to watch her laugh uncontrollably. She was beautiful twenty-four-seven but she was most beautiful when she was full on laughing.

Sam sighed heavily. "I don't know about this whole hunting with Gordon stuff man. He's such an unstable person and a week after dad died he sucked you right into his web of bullshit."

Kristina looked at Dean with her lips pursed. When their father had died Kristina stayed away from Dean and Sam both giving them sometime to get their minds back on hunting. It didn't take long before Dean was going over to pick her up and get back on the road. He needed the distraction; hunting and Kristina were always his distraction and his healing medicine at the same time. As long as he had hunting and Kristina he could honestly get through anything. "So what exactly did you let Gordon Walker talk you into?"

Dean looked down at the table. He was never someone to be ashamed about anything he'd done or killed in the past, but the way he'd treated Sam and how he'd let Gordon slip him into the masochistic side of his hunting was one time he wished he could go back and do over. In the end he did the right thing, he beat the shit out of Gordon and tied him up to a chair and left him there; he knew someone would find him after a couple of days. "I did a couple of things I'm not proud of, but I won't let it happen again this time Sammy. I promise."

Sam looked at his older brother skeptically. He knew once Dean promised something he wouldn't go back on his word. Sam nodded in understanding. They were just going to kill time for the day. Sam was pleasantly surprised to learn they'd be meeting Gordon at the bar and grill Erin worked at.

Later that night, Sam was sitting across from Dean and Kristina and his eyes were glued to the waitress who spent the evening in his bed the night before. She'd already smiled and winked at him. She'd gotten their order and drinks already and Sam was REALLY looking for a reason for her to come talk to them again; well more like come talk to him to be more specific.

Erin smirked. She could feel Sam's eyes glued to her jean covered ass. Not to mention every time she looked over at the table he was sitting at he was looking at her and would smile. She winked at him and returned his smile but kept her mind on work. At least until Millie pinched her hip and pulled her from her Sam induced coma. Erin smiled. "What Mills?"

Millie narrowed her eyes as she looked at Erin. "What's going on with you tonight kiddo?"

Erin smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure I don't know what'ca mean Mills." She winked at Millie as she took the open beers the older lady handed her and placed them on her tray as she took them to Sam's table. "You're order is almost up. Mack is just finished up the fries." She started to walk away when a hand grabbed hers and she looked back and saw Sam's large hand wrapped around hers. She smiled as she leaned over brushing her cheek against his cheek. "I get off at two if you need another ride." She whispered in his ear.

Sam smirked as his smoky blue eyes locked with her indigo eyes. "You're on." She started to back away again when he still had a hold of her hand and he pulled her back down and captured her lips in a soft quick kiss.

"Damn Sammy."

Erin couldn't help as she giggled against Sam's lips when she heard the deep voice. Erin pulled back as she winked. "See you in a bit." She turned and walked back over to the counter.

Millie pursed her lips. "Don't know what I mean huh?" Millie reached over and pinched Erin's arm and watched as she squeaked out and jumped to the side. "You're a big fat liar Erin Moony."

Erin laughed as she shook her head. "Okay so maybe I know something. I'm not a kiss and tell kind of girl. But let's just say it was a nice night that I plan on repeating tonight and hopefully a few more times before he leaves town."

Millie shook her head as she hugged the girl tightly as she smacked her on the ass. "Someday Kid; someday!"

Erin laughed as she walked around Millie. "Yea, but not today Mills."

"Here take this beer back to your boy toy's tables it goes to the gentleman sitting in front of the table backwards in the chair." Millie stated while sitting the open beer bottle on her tray.

Erin walked back over as she placed the beer in front of their friend she started to pull away when she felt a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. With the force that held her there she knew it wasn't Sam, because he was gentle with her. Erin looked down and she felt like she was going to be sick as her heart dropped into her stomach.

"I know you." The stranger said. "I know, I know you from someplace. How do I know you?"

Erin could feel herself begin to tremble as she shook her head negatively as she tried to back away but his hand tightened on her wrist. She could stay by him for another minute but the more she pulled to free her wrist the tighter he held on. "Let go of me." Her voice was shaky.

"I think you know how I know you. Why won't you say?" The stranger demanded in a deadly tone.

Sam glared at Gordon for grabbing Erin that way. "Hey Gordon let go of her."

Gordon shot a glare towards Dean's little brother. "There's something off about this chic Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam started heatedly. He looked at Dean and he had already lifted Kristina over his lap and placed her behind him in the booth.

"Hey Gordon, let the girl go. She's harmless and you're scaring her. Plus your drawing attention to us." Dean stated in a calm tone.

Gordon gave the girl one more once over. "I know you and when I figure out where it's from I'll be back to see you." He finally let go of her wrist and watched as she rubbed her wrist and backed away from their table.

Sam watched as Erin took off and disappeared through the swinging double doors. He watched as she got in her truck and took off down the road.

Gordon growled as he slammed his first on the table. "Now I remember where I know her from…" He shook his head as he took a sip of his beer.

"She's a vampire."


	6. Ch 6 Shut Up & Drive

**Chapter 6** – Shut Up & Drive

Erin drove around for a while, she wasn't sure where to go or what to do but she knew she didn't want to go back to the bar and grill. Not while that guy was there. It was his fault she was what she was. She was a blood sucking monster and he was responsible for her being turned. She knew Mack and Millie would be worried about her but they knew she wouldn't just take off for any reason. She sent a quick text message to Millie's cell to let her know she was safe.

Around mid-night she pulled into her parking spot at her apartment; she killed the engine and locked up her truck as she jogged up the stairs and unlocked her front door. Three seconds later she was spun around and slammed against her front door and locked eyes with Gordon Walker; his knife was pressed against his throat as a hand shot out and stabbed a syringe into the side of her neck and pushed the plunger in. She felt like her throat was on fire and her vision went blurry as she suddenly felt her whole body slip into unconsciousness.

Sam stood by and watched as Gordon and Dean lifted Erin and placed her in a chair then tied her to the chair. He couldn't believe he didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He knew Gordon had gotten under Dean's skin one more time. Once they got Erin tied up Gordon forced her mouth open and Dean jerked Sam over to her as Tina walked over and stood between Dean and Gordon. Gordon pushed on her gums and all four of them watched as a retractable fang slid down.

Gordon turned to the threesome. "Are you going to put this bitch down or do I have to do it for you?"

Dean shook his head. "No were good here. We'll handle it ourselves." Dean's icy glare met the vampire bitch who was still tied up. "What about the nest?"

Gordon nodded. "It's on the outskirts of the town. I'll meet you guys at the bar tomorrow night at sun down and well head out and get every one of these blood sucking demons."

Dean nodded and watched as Gordon left. He scrapped a hand down the scruff on his face as he exhaled heavily. "This is just great. We get to town and we're not even here twelve hours before my little brother is rolling vampire ass."

Kristina looked up at Dean. "How did we miss that?"

Dean growled. "I have no idea. Ask the genius who screwed her last night."

Sam shook his head. "She didn't have those last night. At least I didn't see them. But she's completely harmless."

Dean groaned. "Jesus Christ Sammy, don't start getting soft now. If we leave this bitch here she's going to bleed everyone in the town dry."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yea because she tried to take a bite out of me last night so that must mean she's a killer right? Don't get me wrong I'm sort of disgusted with myself for being had by a blood sucking monster, but does she really deserve to die? She hasn't hurt anyone that we know of."

Dean growled. "This bitch needs to die Sammy, she got inside your head and screwed with you and you fell for it. You let her use you."

"Would you like to hear my side before you cut my head off?"

Dean turned and could see her eyes open as she was looking down. "Oh yea? What are you going to say that wouldn't be a lie?"

Erin snorted. "How about the fact that I'm in transition? I have been for almost a year because I refuse to drink human blood."

Dean glared at Erin. "That's impossible. We saw the fangs and Gordon put you down with dead man's blood."

Erin shook her head. "I don't know what you saw, but I can't grow fangs yet I'm only in transition. And he chloroformed me for shits and giggles to impress you three."

"How do you know he used chloroform?" Sam asked quietly.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Because last time he broke into my apartment he stabbed a needle full of that shit into my throat. It burns like shit."

"Broke into your apartment?" Dean stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Start talking or start screaming so I have a reason to cut your head off."

Kristina elbowed Dean in the ribs. "Stop threatening her."

Dean growled down at Kristina. "What is with you? Normally you're the one charging in and I'm trying to keep up. Suddenly we have one of these damn things in front of us and you're all Suzie homemaker. Do you want to make her something to eat?"

Kristina glared at Dean before she reached up and gripped his chin and pointed it towards Erin's hands. Her hands were shaking which meant she was either scared to death or she was going into a blood lust haze. "Erin, why are you shaking?"

Erin scoffed. "There were four people and now there are three people in my home who want to decapitate me. Wouldn't you be shaking?"

Kristina chuckled softly. "Yea, I guess I would. What's your story Erin? Tell us how Gordon knew you were a vampire."

Erin swallowed hard. "He knew, because he forced me to drink vampire blood."

"You're a fuckin liar. Gordon is a hunter, he wouldn't turn you." Dean snarled out before Kristina put her hand on his arm to stop him from verbally attacking the girl.

"Dean, stop; let her talk." Kristina stated in a warning tone.

Erin shook her head. "Look I don't know what the three of you do but this whole mess started for me a year and a half ago. I started getting these 'secret admirer' letters and gifts left at my doorstep at my college dorm room. They started out innocent and after a few months it got not so innocent. The letters started getting disgusting and degrading and the gifts were not so nice."

"Explain not so nice and disgusting." Dean all but demanded.

Erin sighed softly. "I got a dozen roses and they had razor blades sticking out of them. I got chocolates which I wouldn't have eaten anyways, but my roommate did and spent several weeks in the hospital when she swallowed chocolate covered glass."

"Nothing says loving…" Kristina remarked as she shook her head.

Erin looked down before she looked back up at the threesome. "The letter just went on about how he wanted to screw me six ways from Sunday and make me bleed and beg. There were some other terms used but I'm not going to even go near that. Anyways, I got a call that my parents had been in a terrible accident and I drove home as fast as I could. When they weren't at any of the local hospitals I drove to their home. They had both been slaughtered. They had crazy ass bite marks on their necks and all over their bodies. In walks Gordon who says he can help me kill the monster that murdered my parents. Of course I was on board; by any means necessary."

Kristina walked closer when she noticed the silent tears sliding down the girls cheeks and dropping onto her t-shirt. "Erin, it's okay. We're not judging you. Well at least I'm not." Throwing a look at both the guys.

Erin nodded. "Gordon left and broke in to the house a few days after my parent's funeral. He chloroformed me and when I woke up. I was – well I was in the same position as I'm in now only he forced my mouth open and forced me to drink vampire blood. He then went on to explain to me that vampires were real and that the same person who was stalking me at college was indeed a vampire and he'd killed my parents. He wanted me to turn so I could attract the nomad vampire and he could kill him and then promised he'd help me change back to being a human. I didn't want any part of it so I took off. I drove as fast as I could. When I couldn't drive anymore I wound up at Mack and Millie's bar and grill."

Erin swallowed roughly. "Millie and Mack took me in and helped me get my parent's house on the market. I stayed with them for a bit until I saved up enough money and got my place and I've been here ever since. Mack helps me when the blood cravings get to be too much. A witch was passing through and stopped me when I walked by her table and said if I ever wanted a cure for what ailed me she could help I just had to bring her the blood of the vampire who tried to turn me and as long as I didn't drink human blood I could be saved. Only Gordon knows whose blood I drank and only he can give it to me, but I don't think he will, because it was his blood that I drank. He's the vampire not me."

"You lying bitch! We've known Gordon for a while. There's no way he's a vampire and went undetected to us." Dean snarled out.

"Yea well he made you think I was a vampire by any means necessary and I have never had a drop of human blood. Animal blood helps the cravings, but it can't complete my transition only human blood can." Erin stated as she sniffled. "Can you please untie me now? These ropes are cutting into my skin."

Dean watched as Sam took out his pocket knife and squatted down in front of the girl. "Do you know what kind of control you have to actually possess to refuse the blood lust of someone in transition from human to vampire?" Dean asked as he ran his fingers through his disheveled hair.

Erin rolled her eyes as she felt Sam cut her free. "Control? Control is working at the bar with twenty drunk morons and someone picks a fight and they all start beating to shit out of each other; I stay out of the fighting, but help with the medical clean up. That's control. Like I said, animal blood helps. There's bottles of it in the fridge; there's beer in there too if anyone wants one. Mack buys the blood from the same meat packing company that he gets the meat for the burgers and steaks from. He mixes it with lemonade to cut the nasty taste and then bottles it for me. I pour it in a glass, nuke it in the microwave and drink."

Sam made a face. "That wasn't cranberry juice last night was it?"

Erin pursed her lips together. "No, animal blood and lemonade; I can't just drink the stuff cold or by itself, so Mack figured out a recipe and then a temperature and warming instructions. They are like my second parents. They really nice to have since I miss mine so much." Erin turned to Sam as she looked up and locked eyes with his smoky blues. "Look Sam, about last night. I'm sorry if you feel like I used you. It was just really nice to have someone want me and not have it be some dirty old man I serve at the bar. I haven't had an actual boyfriend in almost two years so even if you feel disgusted about last night; I don't. I very much enjoyed myself."

Sam shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's done and over with. Good luck with whatever you do. I hope you can get Gordon's blood and get your transition reversed. We're leaving town in a day or so anyways."

Kristina and Dean watched as Sam brushed her off and walked out of the apartment.

Erin felt a twinge in her heart as she heard his words and watched him walk out the door. Her eyes turned back to Dean and Kristina. "Well if you guys ever come back through this way dinner will be on me. Good luck with whatever you guys are hunting." She watched as they walked out the door as she turned and got herself ready for bed. She laid in bed as tears spilled down her cheeks. Maybe she only thought she felt a connection to Sam. She just never expected the cold shoulder.

Dean looked in the back seat at his little brother. "Sam what is wrong with you? Did you really just give her the cold shoulder?"

Sam shook his head. "Just shut up and drive."

Dean nodded as he fired of the Impala and took off.


	7. Ch 7 Confessions & Confusions

**Chapter 7** – Confessions & Confusions

Kristina couldn't help as she turned around in the front seat to look at Sam.

The three of them opted to NOT help Gordon out with any kind of vampire nest he may or may not have found. They'd left Helena, Montana in their rear view mirror a couple of hours ago. They weren't quite out of the state yet, but it wouldn't be long. "Why are you even letting us drive out of this state without helping that girl? Aren't you usually the one always wanting to save the innocent?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "She isn't exactly innocent now is she?"

Kristina glared at Sam. "You are a first rate jackass Sam Winchester. You like that girl and you're pissed because you didn't know she was transitioning into a vampire before you got between her legs. But she's not a vampire you douche bag. She can be helped and you're going to ignore that fact which is complete bullshit and you know it." Kristina shook her head. "Refusing to help someone who IS innocent; I bet if that had been some other puny fragile human girl would've been all over that shit."

"ENOUGH KRISTINA! Just leave it alone." Sam snarled at his brother girlfriend.

Everyone jerked forward when the Chevy Impala came to a screeching halt. "Sammy I don't give a shit who you talk to like that or who you scream at like that, but you're not going to do that to Kristina. Hell I wouldn't allow you to do it to any woman even if she wasn't my girlfriend. Look you're the one who slept with Erin and you're the one whose abandoning her not us. So if you want to take it out on someone it should be yourself." Dean stated in a warning tone.

Kristina shook her head. "You know something. We're not abandoning her. Turn around and go back. I don't care if I have to stab Gordon myself to get his blood. We're going to help that girl and Sam you're going to suck it up and start acting like the man your father raised instead of a petulant little whiner. Oh boo-hoo the girl I like didn't tell me she was a transitioning vampire before she let me screw her into the mattress. You got your dick wet and you want to hold a grudge. She told you her story what do you want her to do? Get down on her knees and beg you for forgiveness?" Kristina looked at Dean as she smacked his arm. "Hey I was serious. We are going back and we are going to help her. The girl has been forcing herself to drink cows blood to keep herself from drinking human blood and turning into a full on vampire. I don't care what we have to do; WE ARE DOING IT!"

Dean's eyes widened as he swallowed hard and already knew by her tone of her voice there was no room for an argument. Dean pulled over to the shoulder and turned the car around as he smashed down the gas pedal on his Impala forcing the car to go faster back to Helena then it actually left.

Sam could feel the ache. It didn't matter how long or short he'd known Erin. He liked her. Something sparked inside of his body and he was fully attracted to her. He should've stayed to help her. He was being such an ass to just leave her high and dry. He pulled his cell phone out and tried calling her but it went to voicemail. He tried calling her a couple more times and it kept ringing until it went to voicemail. Sam officially started to freak out.

"Can you make this bucket go any faster?" Sam spat out.

"Awww what's the matter Sammy? Finally starting to worry about the one you left behind alone?" Kristina teased in a patronizing voice.

Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "What changed your mind? Not more than ten minutes ago you wanted to write her off; now you're trying to get me to drive faster when you're usually bitching for me to slow down. What gives Sammy?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Sam shook his head. "I don't know. I can't stop thinking about her. As much as I want to be pissed off; I need to be more pissed off at myself and at Gordon for trying to turn her. I can't believe we didn't see through his bullshit and lies. This is the second time he's screwed with our heads. The first time it was you and now it was me. If that asshole is really as Erin says a vampire, we need to kill him."

"Yea well first we need to get some of his blood if we are going to try and save Erin and help her get her vampire transitioning reversed. This whole last year had to of been absolute torture. I don't understand how the blood lust hasn't completely taken over her entire body and FORCED her to feed on human blood." Dean stated the obvious.

Kristina looked in the back seat as she made eye contact with Dean's little brother. She winked at him. "Good to have you back Sammy. I was almost worried that maybe a demon was body surfing in you there for a minute. The Sam Winchester I know doesn't walk away from someone who legitimately needs help."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know why it bothered me so much to find out all this stuff after we'd slept together."

Kristina laughed softly. "Because you're a guy and you're a hunter and you'd like to think that no one could pull the wool over your eyes. Some little girl got to your heart strings and pulled them ever so delicately. Once you two did your own thing and then found out from Gordon she was a vampire only to find out you had been duped by Gordon and she really wasn't a vampire but was in transition because of what he did to her it was another shot to your hunters ego."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "I have no idea what the hell you just said and I'm sure it made sense to you somewhere in your noggin, but whatever. I'm done being stupid. I really like Erin for some reason and I really want to help her."

"What are you talking about? It made perfect sense!" Kristina chastised.

Dean lifted a dark eyebrow at his girlfriend. "You're my girlfriend and normally I can understand anything that comes out of your mouth. Well unless you don't have clothes on because then all I hear is blah blah blah. Sorry babe even I didn't understand that." Dean openly admitted.

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Great two pin heads."

Dean chuckled as he pushed on the gas pedal harder hoping to get back to Helena in record time. He leaned over and wrapped his arm around Kristina's waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her cheek. "Don't be mad babe. If other hunters had girlfriends with bodies like yours they wouldn't hear or understand anything that came out of their mouth when their girls were naked either."

Kristina laughed. "You are ridiculous Dean Winchester. That whole conversation didn't even have anything to do with my body or me being naked."

"Yea but I like my spin on it better. Because at least someone is getting naked." Dean chuckled.

"Who would that be?" Kristina asked completely intrigued.

"You; in a bit if we can ever get back to Helena." Dean smirked and gave her a smoldering look.

Kristina's hands dropped to Dean's jean covered thigh as she leaned up and licked the shell of his ear and her fingernails were drawing lazy patterns on his jeans as they continued to move up and inward towards the center of his jean covered crotch. "You better hurry Mr. Winchester."

Dean was thankful that he made it back Helena in RECORD time. He looked in the rear view mirror. "Sammy you got this covered?"

Sam couldn't help chuckling hard as Dean slammed on the brakes once in the motel parking lot. He watched as Dean ran to the front office to recheck them in and then jogged back to the car just as Sam was getting behind the steering wheel and Kristina had stepped out of the passenger door. Dean tossed Sam's motel key through the window and then threw Kristina over his shoulder and took her immediately to the motel room.

Sam laughed again as he pulled out and headed to Erin's apartment. It was still light out, which mean she would still be at home. He jogged upstairs and knocked on her door. He watched as the door opened and once she saw it was him it slammed shut back in his face. He tried to stop her but she did have some vampire strength. "Erin please – let me in I want to talk to you."

"Go to hell." Erin said through the door. Her forehead leaning against the door. It hurt to see him. Why would he come back?

Sam knew that was coming and probably more phrases like that. He touched the door with the palm of his hand. "Please Erin. I want to help you."

"You want to help me now? What the hell changed your mind? A few hours ago you was ready to hand me over to Gordon and let him decapitate me." She stated obviously.

Sam frowned. "Erin I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I should've never walked away from you like that. You never lied to me. You just – I just…I'm a hunter and every hunter in America would be physically repulsed by the knowledge that they'd slept with a vampire. And I'll admit it. I was slightly repulsed, but I started thinking about everything you told me from last night to today and I don't care anymore. I could give a shit less if you were an actual vampire. I'd give you all the blood in my body if it made you happy. I'd drink your blood so you could turn me and we could be together."

Sam sighed heavily. "Please Erin, let me in." He shook his head. "I know I don't deserve it and you've got every right to hate me for the way I behaved and the things I said. But I really hope you don't because I want to help you find Gordon and kill him. I want to help you get his blood and we can go to your witch and she can reverse the transitioning. I want you normal and human if you want to be normal and human." Sam backed up and sat against the wall across from Erin's apartment door as he stared at the door willing it to open on its own.

Erin could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She swallowed hard as she slowly opened the door. She saw Sam sitting down as he looked up and pushed up on the wall and walked over and through her door. He immediately took her into his arms and held her tightly against his body.

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?" He asked.

"I couldn't. I just didn't know what to say and I was scared of what you might of said." She confessed truthfully.

Sam cupped her face as his eyes locked with hers. "Don't ever ignore my calls again. Be mad, be hurt but don't you ever not answer your phone again." He watched as she nodded before his lips descended onto hers. Sam reached behind himself and closed her door; he had a few things he had to make up to her for.


	8. Ch 8 Getting Past Mack & Millie

**Chapter 8** – Getting Past Mack & Millie

Mack could hear his wife sniffling as Millie sat in the bar with tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt Mack standing behind her; his hands on her shoulders silently letting her know he was there for her. Mack stared at the four sets of eyes as they stared back at him and his wife. "No Offense, but what is it exactly you three think you can do for Erin?" He asked in a gruff voice.

Millie shook her head. "Screw that, Erin, how do you know you can even trust them? You don't know them from a hole in the ground. What if they get just across the Montana border and take your head off there? We'd never know and we'd never see you again."

Erin frowned at Millie's tears. She walked over and sat next to Millie as she took her hand in her own. "Mills, I trust them. If they can get me back to human so I don't have to drink the damn cow blood anymore I've got to at least try. I don't want to be this monster for the rest of my life. I'll cut my own head off; I swear."

"You're not a monster." A deep voice roughed out.

Erin smiled softly as she looked back over at Sam. She'd ruffled his feathers by calling herself a monster. "It's okay Sam. I know what I am. But I won't be one long if we are successful."

Sam pursed his lips and felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked over and his brother was looking back at him.

"Calm down Sammy. You can't argue with her." Dean was the voice of reason, which didn't really happen often.

Sam shook his head as he pulled his shoulder forward and shook his brother's hand from his shoulder. "I'm going to get some air while you guys work out the details." Sam spared a look at Erin who nodded at him, knowing she'd follow him outside once she had Millie and Mack convinced.

Erin watched as he walked outside and she turned her attention back to Millie and Mack. "Look, you two have been wonderful to me. You took me in when I literally had no one. There is no girl in the world that is luckier than I am. You guys really are my second parents. But no matter what I've got to try this. If we can find Gordon and get his blood, I can reverse the transition and I'll be back to my normal self." She squeezed Millie's hand as she locked eyes with the older woman. "I'm going to help them track and hunt and they are going to help me find Gordon."

Kristina walked over as she pulled her hand from Dean's. "I know you don't know us, but I promise well keep her safe and protect her. I also promise if anyone can find Gordon and help her; we can."

Dean stepped forward and stood next to Kristina. "Look my brother likes Erin, probably more than he's really willing to admit. He's very adamant about us helping her and it's not very often that he actually wants anything out of life; so I'm going to do everything in my power to help make him happy and if that includes helping Erin reverse her vampire transition then so be it."

Mack's eyes looked back and forth between the guy, the girl and Erin. He could tell they were serious there and were serious about helping Erin. "I look at you too and when you look me in the eyes I can tell your being honest about everything you've said." He cleared his throat. "I can also tell by the way the big guy was looking at her that he does like her. I'll just say this; if for any reason, Erin doesn't return to us or she gets hurt or killed in anyway. I'll be coming for the three of you and it won't be pretty."

Mack looked down when he felt Millie's hand come up and cover one of his. He smiled softly at her when he noticed her eyes were turned up looking at him; his free hand covered hers and patted it gently. "I'm going to go get a good month supply of Erin's cow blood mixed up. If you see her getting low or think she might run out before the months end then you get back here and I'll get some more. Do you understand me?"

Dean nodded. "Yes sir. She's our responsibility." Dean never scared easy, but Mack was no small man. And for him to consider Erin to be like a daughter to him, he already knew every threat they received from the big man was definitely a promise of the ass kicking and beat down that was to come if he didn't keep his own promise to the Bar & Grill owners. He ventured to guess that Millie held his heart as much as she held his and he also ventured that anyone who made Millie cry could almost bank on crying once Mack got a hold of them and Dean was so not about to make that woman cry.

Everyone watched as Mack disappeared behind the swinging double doors and Millie soon composed herself enough to say she would make some sandwiches for the road as she too disappeared behind the double doors as well.

Erin stood straightening her jeans down her legs as she sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry they threatened you."

Kristina waved her off. "Don't worry about it. At least they care enough to threaten. Most people whose biological parents are around would say enough to prove they even gave a shit about their own flesh and blood. These two people are special as far as strangers who've become parents to a girl who had no one. I get it."

Dean nodded in full agreement. "The love they have for you is the same love mine and Sam's parents had for us. I get it too. I ain't doing anything to piss off either one of those two people."

Erin smiled softly. "Thanks just the same. I'm going to go check on Sam. I really riled him up, when I said that didn't I?" She asked between the couple.

Dean nodded. "Yea you did. But Sam is kind of sensitive when it comes to things like that. This whole life style was forced on you; you were never given a chance or a choice and that pisses off Sam a lot. Taking away someone's free will is just the lowest anyone can go." Dean ran his hand over his head. "Just take care of my baby brother."

Erin nodded as she walked out the front door. The bar wasn't due to open for at least a couple more hours so it was empty. Dean's Chevy Impala was sitting right in front of the doors. She smiled softly as she looked over and saw Sam sitting on the tailgate of her pick up. She stood in front of him between his legs. "So, any particular reason you came out here?"

Sam pursed his lips together as he looked down and was once again taken by her beauty. He shook his head as he leaned down and gripped her wait and lifted her off the ground as he set her down straddling his lap. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. "Let's just get one thing straight as long as you're with us; you are no longer allowed to refer to yourself as a monster. You fought against the blood lust for a year just so you wouldn't rip into any human being to keep yourself human blood free so you wouldn't complete the vampire transition. You are FAR from a monster." His smoky blue eyes danced all over as he took in every place of her face as if he was trying to memorize everything about her. His forehead pressed against hers. "You'll never be a monster Erin."

Erin felt him bury his fingers in her hair as he captured her lips with his. Erin whimpered against his lips. There was something about the way he made her feel when he would kiss her. As if he wanted her to feel everything he was feeling and more. Erin's hands gripped his biceps through his brown zip up hoodie and felt his arm around her tighten as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths tasting each other over and over.

Sam pulled back when they both need air as his forehead pressed to hers again. "Sorry. I didn't mean to lose control."

Erin laughed softly. "I don't mind when you lose control. I actually enjoy it." Erin sighed softly as she cupped his cheeks. "The way your lips feel against mine; ever since that first night. It just makes me feel all these different feelings. No one has ever made me feel the things you make me feel and I really don't know why. But I do very much enjoy the feelings you seem to create every time you kiss me." She felt her cheeks redden at her admission.

Sam chuckled. "You are cute when you blush." He kissed her lips softly. His head looked towards the doors of the bar and grill and saw Dean standing there. Dean jerked his head towards the building and Sam nodded. "C'mon I think he's ready." Sam carefully lowered Erin to the ground and on her feet as he hopped off the tailgate and closed it back up. His hand found hers as he laced their fingers together and he led her back into the building.

Erin saw a huge ice chest sitting on the bar as she looked over at Mack.

Mack smiled. "It's a month's supply for you. I already told Dean here, if it looks like your running low or he thinks for more than a minute you're going to run out before the month is over to get you back here and I'd make you some more." Mack chuckled when Erin walked over and into his arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "If you need anything or you don't want to be with them anymore all you have to do is call. I'll be to you in two shakes or less; you hear me?"

Erin nodded. "Loud and clear Mack." She looked over at Millie who grabbed her arm and pulled her into her arms as she continued to sob. "C'mon Mills don't cry. I'll be back before you now it." She felt Millie push something into her front pocket as she stepped away and pulled it out; she shook her head. "I can't take your money Millie. I've got enough earned I'll be okay."

Millie pinched her arm as she snatched the wad of cash from her hand and pushed it back into Erin's front pocket. "If I can't give you money then who can? Just keep it. You never know when you'll need some extra cash." She gave Erin a fake glare and pulled her into one more hug. "You better call me at least once every other day to let me know you're okay. I don't care if it's 5 o'clock in the damn morning. I want to know you're still safe and sound."

Erin nodded as she kissed Millie's cheek and then pushed up on her toes and kiss Mack's cheek as well. She watched as Dean and Sam grabbed the ice chest and carried it out to put it in the trunk of the Impala. She took a deep breath as she turned and Kristina was smiling at her with her hand held out. "This is really it isn't it."

"Yea; it's now or never babe." Kristina said cheekily as her smile widened. She watched as Erin grabbed her hand and she nodded.

The two girls turned and walked outside as Dean was leaning against the open driver's door and Sam was leaning against the open back passenger door. Dean chuckled when Kristina bounced over to him and kissed his lips and grabbed a nice handful of his left jean covered butt cheek. "Hey woman, no foreplay before a car rides." He growled as she giggled and got in on his side and scooted to the middle.

Sam watched as Erin stopped and looked back at Mack and Millie one last time before she walked over and looked up at Sam. "You're going to be okay you know that right? I will protect you with everything I have."

Erin nodded. "Yea I know. It's just – after a year of all this I pretty much lost all hope of never getting my own life back and now suddenly I've got like a whisper of a chance and I'm honestly ready to take it."

Erin got in the back seat and Sam climbed in behind her instantly pulling her into his arms. They both waved goodbye to Mack and Millie as Dean pulled out on the paved road the Bar & Grill got smaller and smaller the further way they got.

Now all they had to do was track down Gordon.

They already knew that would not be easy – not by a LONG shot.


	9. Ch 9 Not An Option

**Chapter 9** – Not An Option

Smoky blue eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. He could feel her lying on his right arm. A smile slowly slid across his face. They'd been having the worst luck lately with trying to find Gordon. He didn't want to be found so no one would find him. It had been almost a month since they'd been on the road looking for him. Erin and Kristina were getting closer and more often than not their laughter filled the Impala.

Sam subconsciously moved his fingers as they touched the smooth skin of her side. She'd taken to sleeping in her panties and a t-shirt. The t-shirt had ridden up in the middle of the night and her bare waist and navel were showing. Sam sat up slightly, but not enough to move his arm that Erin was laying on. He lowered his head and softly kissed along her bare navel.

Erin moved around slightly. Her arms stretched above her head as she yawned and moved her body around. She laughed softly at the feeling of Sam's lips on her navel. One hand came down and weaved through his soft hair. She watched as Sam slowly made his way up to her and she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Sam stopped in his tracks. "What?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I haven't brushed my teeth." She muffled under her hand.

Sam chuckled harder. "I don't care. We've been on the road and stuck with each other for nearly two months. I've seen you dirty and sweaty. I've watched you chug a bottle of cow's blood like it was going out of style. Believe me at this point nothing will make me not want to kiss you right now."

A knock on the door brought them out of there stare down. "Hey c'mon you two were hungry. We're wilting away to nothing." Dean's agitated voice echoed through the door as he banged on it once more.

Sam smirked. "Except that."

Erin laughed as she sat up and watched as Sam got off the bed and pulled his jeans up his long legs.

Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead and then quickly kissed her lips. "See nothing can stop me." He kissed her lips once more before she pushed him away and smacked his jean covered ass.

"Smart ass." Erin mumbled out as she watched his open the motel door and let Dean and Kristina in the room.

Dean covered his eyes as soon as he saw Erin still sitting in bed. "Oh my God I'm not looking I swear."

Kristina snorted. "Yea you better not be buddy." She reached out and pinched his ass and laughed when he jumped three feet in the air.

Dean rubbed his jean covered backside as he narrowed his leaf green eyes at his emerald eyed beauty. "No flirting in front of my little brother; that's just creepy."

Sam scoffed. "Yea like that ever stopped you guys from playing grope and suck in the front seat of the Impala while driving down the road at 75 miles per hour."

Erin's eyes widened as her mouth fell open and suddenly she started laughing. "You know I've been on the road with all of you for the last two months and I never noticed the grope and suck revival. How did I miss it?"

Sam grinned. "Surprisingly enough since you've been on the road with us the sexually charged have been able to keep it to a minimum."

"We are never that bad." Dean complained with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually yes we are babe." Kristina admitted openly.

Sam shook his head. "C'mon beautiful, breakfast is calling."

Erin nodded as she stood up in the middle of the bed as Sam tossed her a pair of her jeans at her as she slipped them on and fastened them up. Sam took her hand as she stepped off the bed and walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Sam stood directly behind her; one hand brushing his teeth as his other hand rested on her hip. Her free hand over his as it was resting on her hip.

She rinsed out her mouth and could hear Sam gargling behind her. She laughed as she leaned over to spit. "Please don't spit on the back of my neck."

Sam chocked slightly before sealing his lips together and laughing, trying not to sputter mouth wash and used toothpaste on his girlfriend. Once she moved he leaned over and spit, re-rinsed his mouth and dried it with a hand towel. "I wouldn't have spit on you, ya know. I do have better control of myself than that."

Erin gasped softly when Sam grabbed her hips and pulled her in front of him and lifted her; placing her on the sink. He stood between her legs as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Erin's hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders and one hand buried in his hair and the second hand cupped the back of his neck keeping him firmly in place to keep the kiss going.

They'd been together for two months and couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy his lips against hers. Tongues brushed against tongues as Sam's teeth softly nipped her bottom lip. A soft moan spilled from her mouth into his. Sam couldn't stop the groan that vibrated his entire body against hers as he felt her legs wrap around his waist pulling him closer to his body.

"Hey when you two are finished in there the starving out here can eat." Dean shouted.

"Shut up Dean. Not everyone is a bottomless pit like you." Kristina admonished.

Sam smirked through a chuckle. "You think we should go before he breaks down the door and drags us out of here?"

Erin smiled as she shook her head. "Nope, I think we should let them go eat and we should go back to bed." She admitted.

Sam smirked again. "You know I think I fully agree with you." His hands slid up her legs and lifted her by her jean covered butt and walked out of the bath room, with her still wrapped around the middle of his body. "Hey you guys go ahead and leave. I've got something else on the menu for this morning."

Dean growled. "Man, what the hell…"

Kristina reached out and grabbed Dean's wrist and started pulling him towards the door. "C'mon tape worm, we should get out of here, before we both see more of your brother and Erin then we really need to."

Erin and Sam laughed as they watched Kristina drag Dean from the room.

"Ah c'mon, ya'll can get freaky after food. You'll run out of energy without proper sustenance." Dean whined.

Kristina thumped Dean's left ear. "Get a move on. You eat and worry about having proper sustenance for me big boy."

"Hmmm maybe we should skip breakfast as well…" Dean pondered out loud as he grabbed two hands full of Kristina's jean covered ass pulling her flush against his body after they'd walked out of Sam and Erin's motel room.

Kristina shook her head negatively. "Uh huh – You're going to need your strength and stamina to keep up with me today. We're going to be in this town for a week on a little break looking for that idiot and today were going to spend it in bed – after breakfast."

Sam was chuckling as the door closed after his brother and girlfriend left. He leaned over and carefully crawled up the bed as he stripped his t-shirt from Erin's body. She hadn't put her bra or top on yet and his lips automatically closed over her nipple. His hands made quick work of her jeans. Once they were off he watched as she slid from bed and walked towards the bathroom. She stopped and looked over her shoulder just before entering. "How about a shower?"

With an invitation like that Sam couldn't deny her as he turned and shed his jeans and boxer/briefs as he made his way into the bathroom only to find Erin sitting on the counter smiling sweetly and clearly waiting for him to join her. She knew he would. He could not pass up such an enticing invitation.

Erin knew he wouldn't disappoint her. Letting her down was never an option.

Sam stepped up to her as he cupped her face and ran his thumbs under her eyes as he continued to get lost in them. Sam leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that completely lit her blood on fire. From the minute his soft warm lips touched hers, she knew there was no stopping the ball once it started rolling.

Her lips against his started a forest fire that spread throughout his body.

Sam hands trailed down her body as he gripped the sides of her panties and he felt her lift her hips from the counter as he slid the material from her body. His lips escaped hers as they kissed their way down her neck and nipped it gently sending shivers through her body.

Sam had laced his fingers in Erin's hair before he pulled her head back, arching her back, as his mouth attacked her bare breasts. Sam gripped her hips and helped her off the counter, but his lips never left her. Somehow they'd made it into the shower as Sam reached behind her and turned the sprays on. Somewhere in between the counter and now the water began to pour down and Erin gasped as the cold water made contact with her skin. The sudden chill shockingly cascaded around on her aroused skin.

Sam grasped Erin's waist with his strong hands bringing her close to him before slamming his lips against hers, his hands slid down her wet slick body and gripped the back of her thighs, gentle lifting her. The passion returned in a full-fledged flight and Erin found herself wrapping her legs around Sam's waist after he lifted her up, Erin could feel the tiles against her back and was suddenly aware they were now in the shower.

Sam's hands gripping her wrist as he held them against the wall. Erin shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body.

Erin's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Erin could move or say anything to him, she could feel Sam sliding inside of her. The feeling of her muscles wrapping around him, already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Sam did as he rested his forehead against her forehead letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth.

Erin could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately. He'd always found himself more often than not fighting for control. Sam began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her Adam's apple, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Erin could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel from him every single time they made love.

He never let her down.

He always made her body feel like it was a temple that only he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Erin could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Erin's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them.

Sam picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind.

Erin lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

Sam grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again, Erin's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Erin could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

It was magical and whimsical and yes even breathtaking.

What Erin was feeling was incredible; it was more incredible every time they came together in the most intimate ways. Her legs were around him in a vice grip manner as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after her own. As the lovers called out each other's names in their times of release.

Erin could feel their bodies relax.

The tense muscles inside their bodies finally letting go of each other and Sam's arms shook slightly as he lowered her to the porcelain floor of the tub. Erin's legs were unable to hold her own weight as Sam saved her from colliding with the floor. He pressed his body against her as his arm wound around her waist tightly holding her flush against her body.

They were both panting heavily as they continued to come down from their sexual high. Once they were calm and had washed each other thoroughly, Sam grabbed her hand making sure she stepped out of the shower unscathed as he wrapped a towel around her body and then one around his hips as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the bedroom. They patted and dried each other off meticulously making sure to catch every water drop or water ringlet before it cascaded down their bodies onto the hardwood floors.

Sam helped Erin dress in her shorts and a form fitting t-shirt as Sam slipped some jeans on and followed her as they both crawled back into bed as she grabbed the phone to order some Chinese at least they would deliver and they wouldn't have to leave. Nope. Leaving the bed for the entire day was not an option.


	10. Ch 10 Domination Baby

**Chapter 10** – Domination Baby

Once Dean and Kristina had eaten they made their way back to the motel and the first thing Kris decided to do was shower. Dean had woken her up entirely too early and she wasn't even allowed to shower before he had her dressing and dragging her out the door. She was thankful he let her to brush her teeth because she refused to leave the motel room with funk mouth.

Dean knew sometimes he could be dominating and pushy. He could be a brute and grumpy and she still put up with his attitude and bullshit. She was the most perfect girlfriend. She took his bullshit and gave as good as she got when he was snappy with her she snapped right back and pushed and shoved him around until his whole attitude changed.

Kristina showered and smiled as she washed her hair. She knew that with Dean some days he was grumpy. If she had lost her mother the way he and Sammy had she would venture she'd be the same way. But she could tolerate his grumpy side and even snappy side too. She knew all she had to do was push him as much as he pushed her and eventually she could tease him into smiling.

Dean's leaf green eyes went to the door way as he watched Kristina walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. His breath caught in his throat. It never matter what she wore she was always beautiful. She could be covered in head to toe dirt and still be the best looking girl. She was already the best thing in his life so she was definitely the most beautiful thing in his world.

He pushed up from the bed having already stripped himself of everything except his boxers. He'd showered before he'd woken her up for breakfast. He knew he should've let her as well but he was in a mood this morning since they had yet to find Gordon. They'd all decided to take a week off from searching. Rather than go back to Bobby's they'd opted to stay in Dallas Texas.

Bowing his head to kiss her, he couldn't believe his luck. She was so beautiful and perfect, beyond anything he could have imagined before he'd meet her. He was surprised that this could ever happen because he had been such a dick to her when he'd first met her.

Her lips were so soft and succulent that he could barely control his desire.

It gave him an idea.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and looked down at his stunning girlfriend. He couldn't suppress the smirk as he thought aloud, "I think you should practice being the guy in this relationship."

Kris looked shocked and offended as she thought about what he'd just said. "What?"

Dean realized it had come out wrong. "Dominate him baby." Dean added, and her offence was abated.

Kristina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to him. The feel of her stomach against his made his animalistic side growl.

"I'd rather you were the dominate." She whispered in his ear and her voice was sultry and smooth, like nothing he'd heard from her before.

His insides went crazy. he wanted so badly to take the dominate position in this relationship. To lay her down on the bed and gratify himself in her heated center. It was too much to contain and a hoarse growl ripped from his throat.

"But if you insist..." she crooned as she pushed away from him.

His body was like a magnet to hers and as she moved away it tried to follow her; to the point where Dean almost fell over. His brain snarled inside, both loving and hating what she'd just done. She knew exactly what she had just done, Dean could tell by the teasing smirk that graced her mouth.

Dean stepped towards her, reaching out to grab her waist and pull her back to him. As he did so she stepped back, wagging a finger in his face, "Did I say you could do that?"

Another growl rumbled from him.

"If I'm going to dominate tonight, I think I need to set some ground rules." She'd never sounded so sexy, as she started to circle him, looking him up and down.

Dean stood still as she made her way around behind him, he could feel her gaze on his skin and the chill of the motel room air. There was something about doing this, that just made it so much more enjoyable.

On her second go round she walked closer to him, Dean could have reached out to touch her if he'd wanted. But with great effort, he kept his hands to himself. The tips of Kristina's slender fingers grazed along his shoulders and Dean gasped as his breathing was suddenly not deep enough. He wasn't sure how such a simple gesture could get such a visceral response but he didn't question it.

She spun around his left shoulder to stand directly in front of him, her erect nipples just inches from his chest. She smiled at him, "I'm sure we can make this work."

Dean couldn't hold back any longer and he whipped his arms out around her, pulling her into him. The unexpectedness of his action forced some of the air from her lungs but behind the rush of air he heard the aroused groan as his cock rubbed between her legs.

She reached around behind her back, gripping his wrists and prying his arms away from her. Dean tried to use his raw strength but realized it was useless because he didn't want to hurt her. She moved his hands around until they were held together behind his back. The position pressed her body tighter against his and he heard her heart race as his member slid along her moist fold.

"You've got to learn restraint, Dean." She breathed and his brain was begging for him to yield to it for just a moment. She ground her hips against his and dean felt delicious arousal, "You need to be taught a lesson."

She pushed away from him again, and again his body tried to move with her. She took a large step back and sank down to the middle of the motel bed. Dean wasn't sure what she was doing but his brain and senses loved every second of it. She lay on her back and propped herself up on her elbows, her feet set slightly apart but her raised knees held tight together.

Kristina's weight shifted onto her left arm so that she could use her right to massage her breast and tender nipple. The sight of it made him groan, Dean wanted to be the one touching her soft flesh. She let her head fall back as her hand moved from her breast and weaved its way down her stomach.

As it slipped along her sun kissed torso, her knees started to part. Dean's breath hitched.

She wasn't going to...

She couldn't expect him to just stand here and watch her do that?

Dean didn't have that sort of control.

Two fingers slipped between her lips and pressed hard against her slick pink flesh. Dean could smell her so much stronger now and he started to literally salivate. His brain roared inside him, throwing itself around in a lust fuelled craze.

Her breathes were more like small gasps as they caught in her throat and the glorious little moans that fell from her open mouth were like torture to him. She arched her back, pushing her perfect breasts into the air, as she rubbed harder against her sensitive clitoris.

It was too much.

Dean couldn't hold back anymore and threw himself forward. Miraculously sliding into place between her legs, he tore her hand away and drove himself in. She whimpered but he knew that it was a good whimper. He bent down to attack her breast with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Dean was slowly starting to take over and he was willing to give himself free rein.

Every hard thrust made her suck in a loud breath and she twisted her fingers into his hair as he worked over her silky soft breast. Dean nipped at her nipple and she moaned his name. And, at the mercy of his savage thrusts and oral ministrations, she couldn't stop moaning it.

Her hot walls squeezed around his penetrating member, so tight Dean almost thought she'd reached climax already. But she hadn't, she had further to go before that happened. The further he pushed in the louder she got and then she started begging.

"Dean." she gasped, "De- deeper. Ah. Deeper." She stuttered.

Soon she screamed, "Dean!"

It happened so fast that he didn't know how to react until it was over.

Kristina had rolled them over, so that she was on top and she looked slightly annoyed.

"I said, _deeper_." She grunted as she thrust herself hard against his hips and Dean felt his cock reach a little deeper than before.

She held her body off his by planting her small hands on his chest and used them to support her weight as she rode him. It didn't take long for him to find the rhythm and match his thrusts with hers, the combination pushing him deeper inside her.

Her walls truly closed down on him, pulling him into her that little bit more and Kristina couldn't make a single sound as her orgasm took her over. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Dean joined her, his hot essence hit the back of her vagina.

She rocked her hips slowly as she calmed down from her high and then rolled off him to snuggle into his side.

Dean didn't need to hear her thoughts, not in moments like this.


End file.
